Promise me
by Miyako Sora Kayori Kaichou
Summary: Ami lends Taiga and Ryuuji her villa by the beach. The two make a vow. Taiga and Ryuuji one shot.


**Toradora, TaigaxRyuuji one shot **

**Ohayo, reader-chan! I'd like to dedicate this Toradora Fanfiction to my lovely ebi-sensei. And I'd like to thank my betas, Maddie and Ebi-sensei. It's my second Fanfiction so I apologize for any mistakes! I'd be grateful if you could leave a review, Enjoy!**

"Taiga!" A voice called, "Taiga, wake up, it's already really late!" Ryuuji drew the curtains and a beam of sunlight glimmered through the window and illuminated the chambers.

"Ryuuuujiii!" Taiga groaned, blinded by the daylight. She was not a morning person.

"Ohayo, Taiga!" Ryuuji grinned as he shook his girlfriend awake.

"What time is it?" Taiga groaned.

"It's already 11 o'clock! You've slept for ages!" Ryuuji complained.

"Just a few more minutes!" Taiga pleaded.

"No! I want to play in the sea!" Ryuuji exclaimed like an excited puppy.

Ami had kindly lent her holiday villa to Ryuuji and Taiga for the summer. They had been here plenty of times before, but with all their friends. This was the first time they had spent the summer together and Ryuuji was determined to make this holiday unforgettable.

Taiga gave a huge stretch of drowsiness as she hauled her bones of lead out of bed.

"What's for breakfast?" Taiga yawned, "I'm hungry." Taiga's stomach gave a loud grumble.

Ryuuji chuckled at Taiga's stomach. "I can tell. I haven't prepared anything so what do you want to eat?"

"I'll eat anything you make." Taiga blushed, "I mean, you still are my slave dog, but your food is nice!"

Ryuuji chuckled again as Taiga's cheeks turned a beautiful light pink colour to match her embarrassment.

"In that case, I'll make some miso soup. Why don't you have a shower whilst I prepare?" Ryuuji beamed at Taiga.

Taiga nodded in agreement and scurried to the bathroom.

A while later, Taiga and Ryuuji were ambling joyfully towards the beach hand in hand. The blazing sunlight made the sand glitter like thousands of tiny jewels. The only sound heard was the crashing of the waves in the majestic blue ocean and the squawking of seagulls in the azure sky. They could feel the wind wafting lightly on their faces, the warm humidity of the sea and could almost taste the briny seawater. But nothing meant more to both of them than spending the time with each other, alone.

"I'll race you to the sea!" Taiga chirped cheerfully and raced across the sand clumsily.

"Hey, how come you get a head start?" Ryuuji cried as he darted after her.

"I have shorter legs, baka!"

"What's your point?"

"I'm going to beat you!"

The excited couple continued to jokingly bicker as they scurried to the sapphire sea. They reached the wondrous blue sea.

"Wow," Taiga exclaimed, eyes sparkling like diamonds, "It's beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Ryuuji agreed as he slipped his hand into Taiga's.

Taiga, squeezing his hand, gazed silently at the never-ending cerulean sea in awe as they both acknowledged its beauty.

"What shall we do first?" Ryuuji uttered, breaking the tranquillity.

Ryuuji felt wet splash down his side. He turned around to face his mischievous-looking girlfriend.

"Oh, you will so pay for that." Ryuuji grinned impishly as he cupped his hands in the lukewarm water and sprayed Taiga with water.

"Ryuuujiii!" Taiga whined, "I only washed my hair this morning!"

"Serves you right!" Ryuuji smirked, as he once again, sprayed Taiga with water.

The two carried on drenching each other with brine and laughing like nothing else mattered in the world, which, for a young couple in love, it didn't.

Later on, the pair of them, now soaked from head to toe in seawater, were lying side by side still giggling.

"Ryuuji, I'm hungry!" Taiga moaned.

"No worried, I prepared a picnic!"

Ryuuji laid out the feast he had prepared earlier at the villa. Picnic was clearly an understatement as placed before Taiga, was a banquet made by Ryuuji, containing food of all sorts: chocolate coated strawberries, different flavoured cake, various kinds of sushi, rice balls, biscuits, steamed buns, just to name a few.

"Perhaps I may have overdone it!" Ryuuji laughed to himself as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Taiga's eyes lit up like a delighted puppy's.

"Ryuuji, it's amazing!" Taiga grinned as she planted a kiss of joy on Ryuuji's cheek, making him blush bright red.

"Do you think so?" Ryuuji chuckled nervously, trying to hide his delight in hearing Taiga's compliment. "Well, enjoy!"

"Itedakimas!" The couple said, as they dug into the picnic.

Taiga was eating at the speed of, well, a tiger. She was shoving the cuisine in her mouth and swallowing, as fast as she could without chewing.

"Taiga!" Ryuuji said through a mouthful of sushi, "Slow down! You'll choke if you eat too fast!"

"But it's so good!" Taiga exclaimed as she continued to force more strawberries in her mouth.

"Baka!"

Not long afterwards, the food was gone. Taiga flopped down on the sand, exhausted from eating all the food and clutching her stomach in agony.

"I'm so full!" Taiga moaned.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much!"

"But it was so nice!"

Ryuuji laughed as he cleaned all the rubbish up.

"Taiga, shall we go on a walk?"

"If that's what you want"

Ryuuji helped his girlfriend up and they walked across the peaceful beach hand in hand. The sun had already set and the sky was a breath taking mixture of different colours: crimson, orange, dark blue. Two stars could be seen, twinkling brightly in the beautiful sky.

"Look, Taiga." Ryuuji pointed at the stars. "Do you remember that picture of the single star you sent to everyone?"

Taiga nodded, recalling that memory. "It represented me. Lonely, but still shining brightly."

"Look at the sky now. There are two stars. One is you and one is me. You're not lonely anymore."

Taiga looked up at Ryuuji. "Promise me something Ryuuji." Taiga mumbled, "Promise you'll stay with me forever, like the stars in that sky."

"Why would I ever leave you?" Ryuuji asked. He faced Taiga and held her head in his hands. "I promise I will stay with you forever." He vowed. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips on Taiga's warm, moist lips, sealing the promise.

"Please," Taiga prayed silently, "Please let these words remain true forever."


End file.
